Diferente
by Nina Parker
Summary: Ocultaba su verdadero ser, como era en realidad. Ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza, sus verdaderas cualidades. Ya que temía ser rechazada por su verdadera forma de ser… Cap 1 Up!


**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo han estado lindas? Espero que bien. He venido con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

***-*Secretos*****-***

* * *

Bueno, la nueva historia se me ha ocurrido de una manera un poco rara pero bueno. En fin la trama es un poco complicada:

Kagome Higurashi, la chica popular de la secundaria y una de las más ricas del país, vive una vida normal o eso es lo que piensan...

Contiene lemon, no este capítulo, puede cotener Yuri, Ooc — No en demasía— y... ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Niñas, como me lo recordó Lulu-chan, Rumiko Takahashi no me ha querido vender los derechos de autor así que siguen perteneciendo a la Señora Takahashi.

* * *

*********Perfecta.**** *****

* * *

Caminaba con tranquilidad, mientras una amplia sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Sus caderas se movían al compás de sus pasos. Sus ojos azules brillaban ese día demostrando su buen humor. Vestía una blusa de tirantes, blanca, de seda, ajustada y corta, dejando ver su vientre plano. Una falda hasta la mitad del muslo negra y unos zapatos de tacón aguja negros.

Se trasladaba por los amplios pasillos plagados de estudiantes, llegó rápidamente a su destino: su casillero. — Kagome. — Escuchó a sus espaldas, reconoció de manera rápida esa voz aguda.

Sonrió levemente y volteó con sus libros en mano. — Kikyo — saludó, la Higurashi observando detalladamente a su amiga.

Kikyo Miko era una chica bella pero opacada, sus ojos miel ocultos detrás de grandes gafas, sus sedosos cabellos lisos negros siempre sueltos embellecían su rostro a la vez. Era un poco más baja que la Higurashi pero aún así era alta, ambas lo eran para tener diecisiete años. Tenía un gran cuerpo, pero el de la Higurashi era más voluminoso y desarrollado, y eso entristecía un poco a la Miko.

Solía vestir siempre de jeans, zapatillas y camisetas. Al lado de su amiga se sentía pequeña, ya que, ella siempre vestía con faldas cortas, pantalones muy apegados al cuerpo, blusas ajustadas y zapatos de tacones altos.

La Higurashi abrazó a su amiga sacándola bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones. La Miko sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, gustosa. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser la mejor de Kagome Higurashi, la chica más popular de toda la secundaria y una de las más ricas de la ciudad.

Eran muy distintas, en su forma de ser y actuar pero a pesar de todo se querían mucho, y eran como hermanas. — Tengo algo para ti. — sonrió la Higurashi tomando algo de su casillero. Depositó con cuidado el regalo en las manos de la muchacha pelinegra quien miraba el regalo embelesada.

— Es hermoso. — fue el comentario espontaneo de la Miko mientras observaba el delicado colgante de oro blanco con un gran diamante en medio. Un pequeño dije de oro blanco en forma de corazón acompañaba al solitario diamante. Pudo notar que en el pequeño dije estaba grabado su nombre.

La Higurashi le enseñó el colgante idéntico que colgaba de su cuello. — Póntelo. — demandó la Higurashi rodeando a su amiga para colocarle el delicado collar.

— Muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo. — se lamentó la muchacha de ojos miel. — Seguramente te debió costar una fortuna. — comentó, apenada la Miko pero aún así sin moverse de su ubicación.

— No me mientas, se que te encanta. Y, te lo vas a quedar. — aseguró la chica de ojos zafiros mientras sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Antes de que la Miko pudiera protestar su amiga tomó su manó y jaló de ella, arrastrando a su amiga hacia el salón de clases. Corrieron por los interminables pasillos acompañadas de risas y gritos. — Detente. — gritó, Kikyo, intentando lograr que su amiga aminore la velocidad, pero, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Se sorprendía de la gran fuerza que tenía su amiga, ¡era capaz de levantar un auto sin ayuda! Entraron en el salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. —Kagome, ¿Estás segura que puedo quedármelo? — preguntó dudosa la chica de ojos miel.

La Higurashi vio la duda en los ojos de su amiga. — ¡Por supuesto que si tonta! — exclamó la Higurashi mientras sonreía.

La profesora entró al salón y se sentó en su escritorio para luego tomar unos libros. Todos resoplaron y se acomodaron en sus lugares. La profesora se puso de pie y comenzó a dar las indicaciones. Mientras la mujer hablaba su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo atendió y se agachó para que no la vieran. Agradecía estar en las ultimas filas, además la mujer no veía más de tres metros de distancia.

Kikyo observaba confundida a su amiga, ¿Qué le estaría ocurriendo? —Sabes, ahora no es un buen momento. — exclamó en un susurro mientras le hacía señas a su amiga para que la cubra, la cual, entendió su mensaje y comenzó a hablar en voz alta captando la atención de la profesora.

_—Te necesito, en el cuarto del conserje, ya. —_ se escuchó antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras ideaba un plan para salir de allí. — Profesora, no me siento muy bien, ¿podría ir al baño a refrescarme? — comentó su brillante idea, mientras que todos le prestaban atención. Todos sospechaban ya que ella nunca se quejaba de malestares, nunca se quejó de algún dolor.

La profesora la miró sin estar convencida pero asintió. — Tomate todo el tiempo necesario. — se dirigió a la Higurashi mientras volvía a su escritorio. La muchacha de ojos zafiros, se puso de pie y salió del lugar rápidamente. Escondiendo entre sus ropas su teléfono, lo necesitaría.

Se escabulló por los pasillos con gran agilidad y rapidez. Llegó en poco tiempo al lugar nombrado, entró con cautela en el lugar, cerciorándose de que nadie este mirándola. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y examinó la habitación.

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver a su amigo, Miroku Kashikawa, un joven mucho más alto que ella, de ojos azules marinos, cabellos negros y cortos sujetos en una pequeña coleta. Y pudo notar a una mujer a su lado, un poco más baja que ella, bastante bella y con largos y lacios cabellos castaños.

Con impaciencia paseó se mirada por el lugar, nuevamente. – Piensas hablar, debo irme Kashikawa. – exclamó mordaz la muchacha de cabellos azabaches azulados, lacios con pequeños rizos en las puntas. La castaña resopló molesta por el grosero comentario de la chica.

El joven Kashikawa sonrió, ella nunca cambiaría. — Pues, estoy aquí para darte una mala noticia. Más bien mala para ti buena para mí. —aclaró con una radiante sonrisa el hombre.

— ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? Te aviso que eso nunca sucederá. — negó la Higurashi con una sonrisa socarrona asomándose por sus finos labios, haciendo que el joven de mirada azulina riera espontáneamente.

— Me encantaría, pero no princesita, te salvaste. — se burló el hombre mientras la azabache reía.

La castaña miró sorprendida la charla de los dos individuos. Miró detalladamente a la bella mujer delante de ella y luego al hombre. Se notaba que se conocían, ya que había mucha confianza entre ellos.

La azabache dejó de reír para finalmente decir —: ¿Para qué me llamabas? — interrogó yendo al grano, ya que no era amante de tanto rodeo.

— Bien, te lo diré. Como se rumorea, vendrán dos alumnos nuevos uno de ellos son: Sango Taijiya. — dijo señalando a la castaña a su lado. — Y… — dudó por unos instantes logrando impacientar a la Higurashi.

La azabache enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión. ¿A qué se refería? — ¿Quién más? ¡Dímelo Miroku! — exclamó la muchacha de ojos zafiros con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo… Yo soy del que hablan, nena. — esa voz, que reconoció al instante, logró doblegar sus piernas pero aún así no cayó.

Volteó con lentitud y se encontró con lo que más temía. Inuyasha Taisho. Aunque estaba mucho más musculoso, si era posible, y alto de lo que lo recordaba. Sus ojos dorados, atrapantes, como oro fundido, sus plateados y largos cabellos, todo en el era perfecto.

Aunque sabía que, Inuyasha Taisho, no era un hombre de fiar y eso lo había aprendido a los golpes. Su ceño se frunció aún más al ver como caminaba hacia ella. — Veo que me extrañaste. — comentó divertido el Taisho mirando con descaro el voluptuoso cuerpo de la azabache.

— Sabes, eres el ser más despreciable del mundo. ¡Miroku! ¿Para qué lo trajiste? — chilló la Higurashi mirando desafiante al hombre platinado.

El nombrado solo tragó duro, sabiendo que, había que estar a veinte metros de distancia cuando Kagome se encontraba enfadada. —Porque lo necesitamos. Han escapado demonios del portal y están atacando y poseyendo estudiantes. Nosotros nos encargaremos y por eso lo necesitamos. — aclaró el Kashikawa tratando de salvar su pellejo.

— Sabes que nos volveríamos a ver, no irías a ningún lado sin mí, recuerda me perteneces. — le susurró al oído con sensualidad erizándole la piel a la Higurashi.

La azabache se apartó de manera brusca y lo miró asqueada. – Yo no soy nada tuyo y me lo comprobaste aquel día. – anunció con notable angustia la muchacha de ojos zafiros. El Ambarino sonrió de manera socarrona y posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo, exaltando a la Higurashi. Bajó lentamente el tirante izquierdo dejando al descubierto su hombro. Todos pudieron notar que en él había dos orificios con forma de… ¿Colmillos?

La sonrisa del Taisho se ensanchó más al notar la expresión nerviosa de la Higurashi. –Esto, – señalando su hombro izquierdo, – significa que me perteneces. — finalizó mientras la atraía a si, tomándola de la cintura.

Un silencio sepulcral se creó entre ellos. Lo único que se dejaba oír eran los suspiros y lamentos silenciosos de la Higurashi. — Bien, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer? — preguntó cohibida la muchacha de ojos zafiros sin importarle el agarre del ambarino en su cintura.

— Inuyasha y Sango se harán pasar por nuevos estudiantes. — aclaró con sencillez el muchacho de mirada azulina.

– ¿Pero, como ocultaremos la naturaleza del tonto? — dudó la Higurashi enumerando sus problemas futuros.

El Kashikawa sonrió con superioridad y respondió: — Con esto… — dijo el extendiendo ambas manos dejando ver dos perlas, una blanca y otra negra, que descansan sobre sus palmas.

— Inuyasha, la perla negra te ayudará a ocultar tu forma de demonio. Y a ti la blanca te ayudará a canalizar y disminuir tu energía. — dijo entregándole los colgantes con dichas perlas.

Los nombrados tomaron los colgantes y se los colocaron viendo con atención como las orejas perrunas del Taisho se convirtieron en orejas humanas. Las marcas que surcaban sus mejillas desaparecieron al igual que sus garras y colmillo. Y por último el cabello del demonio se oscureció hasta obtener un color ébano.

Una vez que creía haberse librado de él, él aparecía nuevamente, complicándole la existencia. El destino la odiaba, se esmeraba por ponerle trabas a su camino. Nunca algo bueno, solamente tragedias y malos acontecimientos.

Simplemente no podía volver a confiar en él, ya que le había demostrado que no era un buen hombre. Había jugado con sus sentimientos aquel nueve de septiembre del dos mil diez. Tal vez había algo que ella estaba haciendo mal, ya que, la palabra suerte no existía en su vocabulario. Algo había pasado, que tanta mala suerte poseía.

Pero debían trabajar juntos no tenía otra opción, debía hacerlo pero no quería. ¿O sí? No lo sabía, no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué tuvieron que volverse a ver? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué todo le salía tan mal a ella y solamente a ella?

Pero sin objetar ni resoplar se dedicó a escuchar atentamente y a asentir cuando era necesario. No deseaba cumplirlo, pero debía. Ya que, no quería que su verdadera identidad fuera descubierta, aunque eso significara convivir con el demonio mismo.

— ¿Y donde se quedará él idiota? — preguntó a joven de ojos zafiros.

El ambarino sonrió de manera burlesca. — En tu casa en donde más. — dijo, él Taisho, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Ni lo pienses. — gritó la azabache tratando de soltarse de su prisión pero le fue imposible.

— Recuerda, que yo, soy más fuerte que tu. — se Jactó el ambarino mientras sonreía.

La azabache de un ágil movimiento golpeó con su pierna la entrepierna del ambarino, este, se encogió de dolor y soltó a la Higurashi de manera instantánea. — Imbécil. — gritó la muchacha mientras se apartaba.

El ambarino se recuperó del golpe rápidamente y acorraló en la pared a la joven Higurashi. — No has cambiado nada, nena. — rió el Taisho escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la azabache.

— Bueno ya pueden irse. — dijo el Kashikawa arruinándole la oportunidad al demonio de ojos dorados.

Ese sería un día largo…

* * *

_**continuara...**_

* * *

**Hola Niñas!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Y si, queda raro que Kagome sea la popular y Kikyo sea su amiga anti social. Pero para cambiar un poco. Pobre Kikyo, tan zorra, no es. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **

* * *

**Hola, Kagome. He leí do varias veces tu review, y si, se que la nota principal es parecido a la de otra escritora, ya que, ella me aconsejó en hacer esto. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque es mi beta. Ah y sé que me salgo un poco de la personalidad, pero hay varias historias OoC. Y si no te gusta no lo leas, no vayas insultando a la gente por allí. **

**Sabes lo tomé como un consejo hasta la última parte, si no te gustes no me leas. Ya que has sido agresiva cuando yo no te he insultado. y, ¿copiar? las historias son totalmente mías. Si no te gustan pues vete a otra parte, evítame, yo puedo dormir tranquila contigo molestando. No me molesta tu crítica, me molesta que me digas copiona. Y si tanto sabes, escribe y no molestes, yo, estoy creciendo como escritora. Y una cosa más, tengo el derecho de saber quien me critica.**

* * *

**Matta ne!**


End file.
